Doodle Creatures
by Don'tForgetTheNotes
Summary: Brian comes home to find Meredith decorating the walls of their baby's nursery with her famous doodle creatures. Cute fluffly Breredith oneshot written for the lovely Beth and the amazing Lauren!


_A/N: So the lovely Beth and Lauren requested this idea! I hope you guys like it! I know its October and not Christmas but I added it as I work in the Christmas section in a department store and I put out Santa decorations today so it's Christmas in my head XD_

_I do not own the characters, they are based on members of Team StarKid. Any relationship implied is purely for the sake of the story._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Brian opened the door to his apartment and closed it behind him with a sigh. It really was snowing outside and he was glad to finally be in the warmth.

"Hey Mere."

"Hi! I'm in the nursery."

He smiled to himself whilst taking his coat off. However after feeling how soaked it was from the snow, he decided to take it into the kitchen and put it onto a chair to let it dry off instead of hanging it on the coat rack. Once it was safely on a chair, he headed down the hall towards the room they had turned into a nursery ready for their first baby that was due in just two weeks' time. They were having a girl!

As he drew closer to the room, Brian couldn't help but smile as he heard the sounds of Christmas music floating out into the hallway. Their baby was due on December 30th, Brian hoped the little one wouldn't be early as, as much as a baby would be a lovely Christmas present for them, but he sure wouldn't like to have his birthday on Christmas Day. Brian was still smiling as he pushed open the door but as he saw the scene before him, his heart jumped into his mouth.

"Meredith what are you doing?"

Meredith turned as she heard Brian's panicked voice behind her. They had painted the walls a soft cream and now Meredith was in the process of painting her famous doodles creatures in bright colours across the room but Brian knew she was doing this…

"I'm painting the doodles."

"I can see that, but what are you doing up on that stepladder?"

She looked down at the stepladder then back up at Brian. They looked at each other for a moment before Brian was walking over to her and taking her hand to help her down off the ladder. Meredith frowned at Brian, what was his problem? She covered the carpet with a dust sheet so any runaway paint wouldn't stain it and she'd put on an old shirt over her clothes.

"I'm on the stepladder because the doodles are going all over the wall and I need stepladders to reach up there."

"But you were stretching so far, you could hurt yourself and or the baby and what if you fell!"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. Why had she married such a worrier? Meredith smiled before putting down her paint pallet and wrapping her arms around Brian's neck. He raised his eyebrows before wrapping his arms around her waist. She beamed at him before kissing him on the lips, Meredith closed her eyes but opened them as she felt Brian smile against her lips and pull away from her slightly.

"Hey don't think you can get away with this, you could have really hurt yourself."

"But I didn't! And I wanted to finish the room before the baby came."

Brian sighed, Meredith always seemed to be oblivious to any form of danger. He looked around the room, there were two new doodles and one half finished one. He hadn't been gone that long! The doodles looked great and he knew Meredith had loved doing them but as they'd come closer to the due date and she'd really felt the effects of being in the third trimester of pregnancy, it had taken Meredith longer to paint them she had expected it would. So there were still blank spaces both higher up the wall and lower down.

"Mere, we agreed we'd wait until after the baby was born to finish the room. Your doodles look great but we don't want you tiring yourself out so close to the due date."

He had been smiling as he spoke but this fell as he noticed tears forming in Meredith's eyes. Brian pulled her close and stroked her hair.

"No sweetie don't cry, the room looks beautiful."

"No it doesn't, it's not finished. I wanted it to be finished for when the baby came home. What's the baby going to think when she comes home to an unfinished room!"

One thing Brian had noticed about Meredith since she had gotten pregnant was she sometimes came out with the most bizarre things. It wasn't like the baby would notice and be upset their nursery wasn't finished and besides, she would be sleeping in their room when she first came home. However he knew the doodles meant a lot to Meredith so Brian wanted to do everything he could to help.

"If you want, I'll paint some."

He was puzzled when this caused Meredith to laugh, really laugh. Her laughter rang around the room and made Brian feel all warm and fuzzy. A moment later Meredith pulled away from him and he saw she was smiling, her tears forgotten as she giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"You can't draw Brian."

He raised his eyebrows at this. Of course he could draw! Well he wasn't as good as Meredith of course…or most people for that matter but still! She didn't have to come out and say it! Brian gazed at her for a moment before tickling her. His heart soared as she shrieked with laughter. Meredith pulled free of his arms and grabbed her paint brush. What was she planning? Before he could think anymore, Meredith flicked the paint brush and splashed bright pink paint across his face.

"Oh you asked for it."

Meredith smile faltered as Brian stepped back towards the table she had set up in the middle of the room. Oh no, she'd forgotten she left more paintbrushes on there! She tried to duck but it wasn't fast enough and she closed her eyes and Brian flicked green paint onto her. Meredith slowly stood up straight and wiped the paint away.

"This means war Holden."

She chased after him and flicked her brush again. The two spent the next ten minutes chase each other around the room and finally they leant against the table to catch their breath. They were both absolutely covered in paint but she couldn't help but smile. Meredith looked at Brian as he tried to wipe the paint off his face, she really did love him and maybe it would be nice if both of them had done something towards decorating the room.

Meredith looked around the room for a moment before moving over to a wall that was still fairly empty. This was above where they were going to put the crib and she'd left it empty as she was thinking of something really special to put there and maybe she'd just found that special something. Picking up a pencil, she quickly drew out the outline of a doodle creature. Once it was finished, she looked back at Brian and saw he was watching her.

"We can have a mommy doodle and a daddy doodle."

She held the pencil out to him and smiled as Brian's face light up. He stepped forward and took the pencil from her. Meredith watched as Brian moved over to the wall and started to draw onto it. Finally he stepped back and smiled at her. She entwined her fingers in his as she inspected his work. It certainly wasn't a bad attempt.

"Let's paint them!"

She grabbed a paintbrush and dipped it into the purple paint. Brian dipped his into the red. They went over their pencil marks and soon the little doodle couple were brightly shining back at them. Meredith leant back against Brian and sighed happily as Brian wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his hands on her bump.

"Are you still feeling her moving around?"

"Not so much now, she's getting big."

Meredith clasped her hands over his and looked down at them. She smiled as Brian kissed her gently on the neck and his lips lingered on her skin. They stood like that for a moment and Brian gazed up at their little doodle couple, it suddenly seemed so right that they had both drawn something on the wall. She even felt happy to leave the room unfinished until after the baby was born now.

"Do you want some tea?"

"That would be great."

Brian kissed Meredith on the neck again before gently unwrapping his arms from her waist and slowly backing away. He looked at Meredith as she happily looked around the room. He smiled as he left the room and walked down the hallway towards the kitchen. As he passed the mirror they had in the hallway, he couldn't help but laugh to himself as he saw just how covered he was in paint. He shook his head before carrying down to the kitchen.

He set about making the tea and then watched the snow fall softly out of the window. The blizzard he had had to walk home through had dropped and now the snowfall looked as pretty as a postcard. Their apartment was decorated in all the Christmas trimmings, seeing as they were spending the Holidays in their apartment this year, he'd wanted to get a real tree but Meredith had gotten emotional and given a long speech about how the tree becomes a part of the family and then would die so they'd decided against it. They were staying here as with the baby due so close after Christmas Day they didn't want to stray too far from Chicago and the hospital. However it would be nice to just spend the season with Meredith.

He looked away from the window as the kettle reached boiling point and he set about pouring it out. Brian looked up as Meredith wondered into the kitchen and smiled at him. He handed her mug to her and picked up his own before walking into the sitting room. The lights on the Christmas tree twinkled softly and caused patterns of shadows to almost dance across the ceiling. They'd already placed their presents for each other under the tree and it warmed Brian's heart to think that this time next year, it would be their baby's first Christmas.

They sat down on the sofa and Meredith curled up next to him. Brian smiled as she did and kissed her on the top of her head. However he frowned as he tasted something funny on his lips. He looked down at her head and found he kissed right where there was a large blob of light blue paint. He laughed to himself which caused Meredith to look up at him.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing. I love you."

"I love you too."

He leant forward and kissed her before pulling away and pressing his forward to hers. Brian gazed into her bright brown eyes and in that moment, if it was even possible, he fell more in love with Meredith Stepien.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you like it!_


End file.
